Share Our Feelings
by Neyta Minaira
Summary: Nami melihat Luffy dalam mimpi buruk. Ia ingin mencurahkan semua perasaannya selama ini. Satu pertanyaan yang membuat semuanya jelas. "Perasaan apa yang kau punya untukku Nami? Suka? Sayang? Atau cinta?" One Shots! Mind to RnR? X3


**Share Our Feelings**

**.**

**Pairing :** Luffy & Nami

**Rate :** T

**Genre **: Romence & Hurt/Comfort

**Disclaimer **: One Piece hanya milik Eichiro Oda. Neyta Cuma pinjem bentar yaaa?

**Place** :

After Fisherman Island

**Summary** :

Nami melihat Luffy dalam mimpi buruk. Ia ingin mencurahkan semua perasaannya selama ini. Satu pertanyaan yang membuat semuanya jelas. "Perasaan apa yang kau punya untukku Nami? Suka? Sayang? Atau cinta?"

**Author's note** :

Huaaaa! Ini untuk pertamanya aku buat One-shot! Pertama kali buat fic dengan genre Hurt/Comfort! Pertama kali juga membuat cerita dengan sudut pandang orang pertama serba tahu, kan biasanya aku memakai sudut pandang orang ke-tiga serba tahu. Huaaaa.. Pokoknya ini fic serba pertama ku deh.. Please enjoy readers! XD

.

**(Nami POV)**

.

Malam ini cuaca sangatlah tenang. Angin malam yang menghembus dinding kapal. Aku hanya memandangi langit malam yang penuh bintang ini melalui jendela kamarku dan Robin tentunya. Aku masih memikirkan hal apa yang akan kutulis dalam buku diariku ini.

Aku masih saja menggoyang-goyangkan pena diantara jari telunjuk dan ibu jari tanganku. Hari ini tidak terlalu banyak hal yang terjadi. Kami hanya melalui lautan yang sedang tenang ini tanpa menemui sebuah pulau. Aku jadi bingung sendiri ingin menulis apa…

Egh.. Aku jadi bingung. Tapi kalau aku hanya diam saja, tidak mungkin bisa menulis. Aku pun dengan kepala yang pusing ini akhirnya menggerakkan penaku ke atas kertas diari yang masih putih bersih ini.

_Hari ini semuanya berjalan seperti biasanya. Aku seharian membuat peta pulau terakhir yang kami lewati. Robin menghabiskan waktunya seharian di perpustakaan_ , _dan sekarang ia sedang tertidur pulas di tempat tidur. Sepertinya banyak sekali buku baru yang dibacanya. Kalau aku seperti dia, kepalaku pasti sudah sangat sakit karena tiap saat selalu membaca, hihihi._

_Franky sedang membuat senjata untuk badannya yang sudah banyak sekali senjata. Begitulah manusia, sangat penuh dengan rasa tidak puas, huuhh.. HEI! Tunggu dulu! Memangnya dia manusia?! Kurasa bukan.. -_-_

_Sanji terus saja mondar-mandir dapur, kamar kami, lalu perpustakaan. Kurasa dia salah satu koki yang sangat perhatian, terutama pada wanita aku rasa. Dia saja sebelum tidur sempat membuatkanku susu cokelat, terima kasih Sanji-kun :*_

Aku memandangi cokelat hangat yang sejak tadi menemaniku ini. Aku pun meraih gagang gelas putih tersebut dan perlahan membawanya ke hadapanku. Perlahan aku meniup susu cokelat tersebut dan membawa kehangatannya ke dalam tenggorokanku. Benar-benar penghangat jiwa disaat malam yang sedikit dingin ini.

Aku mengembalikannya pada tempat semula dan mengambil penaku kembali. Memulai dari siapa aku akan melanjutkannya.

_Oh ya, lalu Brook menyanyikan sebuah lagu yang baru ia buat, dan siapa lagi penonton tersayangnya kalau bukan Chopper, Usoop, dan Luffy tentunya. Meski sudah dua tahun, kurasa perubahan dalam mereka tidak begitu berbeda ya? _

_Yah, ada sih yang berbeda.. Terutama penampilan semua orang. Tidak kusangka dua tahun memang membawa banyak sekali perubahan yang tidak bisa ditebak seseorang ya? Setelah dua tahun… setelah Luffy kehilangan kakaknya, Ace.._

Untuk saat ini, entah kenapa aku tidak bisa melanjutkan kalimat dalam buku diariku. Aku merasa ada yang aneh di dalam hatiku ini. Tiap kali memikirkannya, aku merasa sangat sakit, rasanya seperti sebuah pedang menujah-nujah hati ini dengan cepatnya.

"Luffy…" kataku pelan dan memandang ke langit-langit kamarku ini. Mungkin diantara kami semua, jika kupikir lebih dalam lagi, dialah yang paling banyak berubah. Baik dari penampilannya, ataupun pikirannya. Hah… Dia bahkan menolak lamaran nikah dari ratu Amazon Liliy, Hancock, yang disebut wanita tercantik di dunia? Mungkin otak Luffy itu memang harus sedikit diperbaiki ya?Tapi aku juga merasa lega mendengarnya, entah mengapa?

Aku mengangkat kedua tanganku ke atas dan terdiam melihatnya, "Aku jadi penasaran, apa yang membuatnya seperti itu…"

Apa sejak kematian Ace dia jadi seperti itu? Sejak dulu, aku sepertinya tidak pernah bisa menebak jalan pikirannya yang sempit itu….

Aku kemudian memandang pada cangkir susu cokelatku dan kubawa berdiri. Berjalan menuju meja dekat tempat tidurku, dimana sebuah bingkai berdiri. Di dalam bingkai itu ada Bellemere, Nojiko, dan tentu saja aku.

Aku memandanginya dengan wajah yang tersenyum lemah. Hari itu sangat menyenangkan. Aku memegang bingkai itu dengan tangan kiriku, sementara tangan kananku masih memegang cangkir.

"Hari dimana Arlong belum mencapai tempat kami.." aku mendesah pelan. Aku memegang bingkai yang sangat berharga itu dengan erat.

"Sakit…" kataku pelan lalu menaruh bingkai tersebut. Tangan kiriku sekarang memegang dadaku yang sangat kurasa sakit sekali. Aku menekan dadaku perlahan berkali-kali, dan tiba-tiba saja aku merasa air mataku mengalir dari pelupukku.

Aku menangis dalam diam. Semua orang sudah tidur. Aku hanya tidak ingin membangunkan mereka karena hanya tangisan ini..

Tapi… Rasanya sakit sekali.. Melihat orang yang sangat disayangi.. terbunuh di depan mata ini.. "Luffy… Aku sangat mengerti perasaanmu.. Hiks… sakit sekali rasanya di dada ini…."

Aku tetap membiarkan diriku seperti ini sampai diriku mulai tenang. Aku harus kuat! Luffy saja bisa kuat… mungkin…

Aku berdiri dan mengambil sebuah selimut yang hangat. Memakainya dipundakku dan aku mulai melangkah keluar kamar.

Kurasakan dinginnya angin malam itu sangat menusuk hingga aku sedikit menggigil. Aku pun cepat-cepat menuju dapur dan menaruh cangkirku di sana. Setelahnya, aku mematikan lampu dapur yang tadi aku hidupkan dan perlahan berjalan keluar dan menutup pintunya.

Aku terus memperhatikan langkah kakiku ini. Melihat dek yang kulihat dua tahun yang lalu, "Kapal ini tidak ada yang berubah ya.."

Tadinya, aku hendak kembali ke kamar dan tidur di ranjangku yang empuk. Tapi pada saat aku memegang kenop pintuku, aku melihat seseorang yang sangat kukenal. Ya, dia adalah kaptenku, yang sekarang sedang duduk di bawah tiang kapal.

Pandanganku jadi sedikit kabur dan aku mulai menguceknya dengan tangan kananku yang sudah tidak di kenop pintu. Lalu aku melihat kembali ke bawah tiang kapal. "Benarkah itu Luffy? Jarang sekali dia belum tidur?"

Aku pun meninggalkan pintu kamarku dan melangkah menuju seseorang yang sangat menarik perhatianku tersebut. Aku berhenti saat jarakku mungkin sekitar satu meter dari Luffy.

"Luffy! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?!" aku bertanya dengan nada yang sedikit kutinggikan agar Luffy bisa mendengarku.

Aku tidak habis pikir atas apa yang ia lakukan di sini. Tidur?! Ingin sekali aku memukul kepalanya dengan tinjuku ini. Tapi sebelum tinjuku sempat menghampiri kepalanya, aku mendengar sepertinya ia sedang mengatakan nama seseorang dengan nada yang sangat rendah.

Perlahan aku menarik kembali tanganku dari wajahnya yang jaraknya tinggal beberapa senti itu. Aku merasa tidak enak dengannya. Sepertinya dia sangat lelah. Terlihat sekali dari penampilannya yang sekarang sedang bersandar dengan gelisahnya. Wajahnya dipenuhi dengan keringat dingin. Aku sendiri saja belum pernah melihatnya seperti ini!

Pelan-pelan, aku mendekatinya dan mendekatkan telingaku di samping mulutnya untuk mendengarkan apa yang dia igaukan.

"Ace…"

Saat itu juga, aku langsung menarik kepalaku darinya. Hatiku berdegup kencang kembali. Ternyata apa yang barusan aku pikirkan, Luffy juga pikirkan. Aku merasa ini sangat menyedihkan.

Aku pun duduk di sampingnya dengan tetap menatap wajah Luffy. Kedua alisku mengkerut tidak karuan karena tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan. Aku hanya diam menatapinya yang mulai sangat gelisah.

Kepalanya bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri semakin cepat. Aku benar-benar tidak tega melihat keadaannya seperti ini. Ingin sekali aku menangis dan memeluknya dengan hangat. Tapi…. Entah mengapa badanku tidak bisa bergerak sesuai yang aku inginkan.

"ACE!" teriakan itu membuatku kaget dan melihat ke arah Luffy yang sekarang sudah berdiri dengan tangan yang seperti ingin menggapai sesuatu. Aku terpaku diam melihat punggungnya.

"Hhh.. Hhh…" Suara napasnya sangat berat dan dipenuhi seperti baru melihat kalau tempat ini bukanlah tempat di mana ia bermimpi. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, lalu tertunduk lemah. Sepertinya sangking kagetnya, ia tidak menyadari kehadiranku di belakangnya ya?

Perlahan, ia berjalan mundur dan kembali duduk di bawah tiang kapal. Menyenderkan kepalanya ke tiang kapal. Ia menutup kedua matanya dan menarik napas dalam-dalam. Sepertinya ia masih tidak sadar kalau aku ada di sampingnya.

"Luffy?" tanyaku pelan untuk menyadarkan keberadaanku di pikirannya.

"EH?!" sepertinya ia terkejut dan segera menoleh ke arahku. Wajahnya seperti sedang melihat hantu. Menyebalkan.

"NAMI?!"

DUAK!

Aku sudah tidak kuat melihat wajah yang seperti habis melihat hantu itu, "Jangan melihatku seperti itu!"

Ia tertunduk lemas sambil mengusap-usap kepala yang muncul benjolan itu. Aku menarik kembali tanganku dan melihatnya kembali, " Luffy…?"

Ia dengan mata yang berair karena habis kutinju menoleh memandangku, "Apa Nami?"

"Kenapa kau tidur di sini? Tidak di kamarmu sendiri?"

Luffy melepaskan tangannya dari kepalanya, "Aku hanya sedang malas tidur di sana.. Kamu sendiri?"

"Ah.. Aku tadi hanya keluar sebentar dari kamarku untuk mengembalikan cangkir ke dapur. Saat aku melihatmu di sini, akhirnya aku kemari deh."

"Oh.." dia hanya ber-Oh ria. Rasanya aku sebal sendiri jadinya. Tapi tetap saja kejadian tadi membuatku menjadi aneh.

Aku meliriknya sedikit, tapi aku masih melihat raut sedih di wajahnya hingga ia tertunduk lesu dengan bibir yang mengkerut. Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali menanyakan tentang apa yang baru saja dia mimpikan. Tapi kurasa waktunya tidak tepat. Biarkan saja dia tenang dulu Nami… Jangan terlalu terburu-buru… slow ..

"Hhh…" aku menarik napas pelan dan mendongakkan kepalaku ke atas. Melihat langit berbintang yang sangat indah. "Lihatlah ke atas, Luffy!" seruku tanpa menoleh padanya.

Ia mengikuti perintahku dan ikut memandangi langit berbintang itu. "Suggooiiii~~~" katanya dengan pantulan bintang-bintang di matanya. Hihihi, wajahnya jadi terlihat sangat lucu kalau seperti ini. Ini membuatku tersenyum lebut mengamatinya yang mulai heboh sendiri melihat bintang-bintang. Syukurlah, setidaknya wajahnya tidak semuram tadi.

"Lihat Nami! Lihati! Bintangnya banyak banget!"

Aku mengangguk pelan dan tidak bisa menahan tawaku, "Iya, banyak sekali. Beberapa ada yang membuat rasi bintang lho, Luffy."

"Rasi bintang? Apa itu? Apa bisa dimakan?" wajah innocentnya sangat khas. Aku tertawa kecil dan mulai menjelaskan apa yang dimaksud rasi bintang.

Hahaha, jarang sekali aku bisa mendapat waktu kosong untuk bisa berbicara dengan Luffy seperti ini. Ternyata… banyak hal yang kulewatkan saat bertemu dengannya di Shabody. Mungkin memang benar fisiknya terlihat lebih dewasa. Badannya juga sedikit lebih tinggi dariku. Rambut ravennya lebih panjang dari sebelumnya. Dan yang paling menonjol adalah tanda 'X' yang membekas di dadanya.

Aku rasa, mentalnya tidak jauh berbeda. Walaupun sekarang ia seharusnya sudah berumur 19 tahun, tapi tetap saja sisi kekanak-kanakannya tidak menghilang. Itu mungkin yang menjadi khas Luffy.

"Nami?"

Ingatanku kembali mengingatkanku pada hal yang tadi kulihat. Saat Luffy tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang dan meneriaki nama Ace.. Kurasa, dia kembali mengingat tentang masa lalunya saat ia menyaksikan sendiri kematian Ace di depan matanya.

"Nami?"

"Nami, hei? Hellooo!" saat aku sadar, Luffy sudah berdiri di depanku dengan jarak wajah yang sangat dekat hingga hidung kami tersentuh! Aw.. Aku tidak bisa menahan rona merah yang sekarang sudah menjalar di permukaan wajahku, dan Luffy menjadi objek luapanku. "Apa yang kau lakukan sih, Luffy?!"

Aku bisa melihat Luffy jatuh dengan kepala lebih dulu. Ia segera bangun sambil mengusap kepalanya yang muncul bulatan merah kecil. "Kau kenapa sih Nami?! Dari tadi memukulku terus!"

"Hehe, gomen ne Luffy. Reflex." Aku tersenyum maksa sambil melambai-lambaikan tanganku. Hahaha, iya, itu cuma reflex. Aku berusaha untuk menormalkan kembali detak jantungku yang berdenyut kencang. Sudah lama aku tidak merasakan hal seperti ini dari Luffy. Kangen juga rasanya, hmm.

"Sejak tadi kau terus senyum-senyum Nami. Kau tidak kesurupan kan?" ia bertanya dengan wajah polosnya dan duduk menyilang di rumput hijau di depanku.

Aku hanya membuat mataku terbuka setengah menatapinya, "Sejak kapan ada roh halus di kapal kita…?"

Oke, ini sudah diluar dari konsepku. Ingat kalau kau masih ingin menanyakan padanya tentang apa yang dimimpikannya, Nami. Fokus pada apa yang kamu tuju!

"Nami?" lirihnya pelan tanpa menoleh padaku. Dia membalikkan badannya dan sekarang melihat ke arah kepala Sunny berada, lalu melihat ke atas langit. Aku mengikutinya duduk di atas rerumputan. Membuat kedua lututku menjadi tiang penopang untuk daguku dan melingkarkan kedua tangan di betisku untuk mempertegas posisi. Membuat diriku senyaman mungkin.

"Kenapa Luffy?"

"Eum…" aku mendengar rasa ragu di suaranya. Seperti bukan dia saja.

"Biasanya kau selalu mengatakan apa yang ada di pikiranmu sesuai keinginanmu Luffy? Ada apa denganmu? Kau tidak seperti biasanya…" Yah, dan hal itu memang benar.

"Ah… Entahlah Nami. Tadi aku bermimpi tentang Ace…"

Ah… ternyata dia mengatakannya sendiri. Luffy, aku bisa melihat kesedihan di wajahmu itu..

"Di dalam mimpiku, aku merasakan waktu kembali terulang. Saat dimana aku berada di Marine Ford.. Saat waktu terakhir ia akan dibunuh.. Saat di mana ia tersenyum pada semuanya. Tapi… Aku yang sekarang tetap tidak bisa menggapainya. Aku tetap tidak bisa menyelamatkannya.." Aku bisa merasakan badan Luffy yang bergetar hebat saat ia berbicara. Aku menatapnya dalam dan ia melanjutkannya.

"Saat itu aku merasa diriku begitu lemah. Aku tidak bisa menyelamatkan Ace. Aku tidak bisa melindungi kalian semua, Nakamaku. Juga di dalam mimpi tadi, aku tetap tidak bisa menyelamatkan Ace. Apa aku ini orang yang payah ya?"

Kali ini aku tidak bisa menahan emosiku lagi saat kalimat terakhirnya keluar dengan senyum yang begitu payah menurutku. Aku segera beranjak dari tempat dudukku dan menyiapkan lagi tanganku ini hingga hal itu pun terjadi.

PLAKKK!

Tamparan itu mendarat dengan panas di pipi kirinya. Aku benar-benar emosi mendengar kalimatnya barusan. Air mataku menggenang di kedua pelupuk yang hampir menetes. Aku tidak bisa berpikir, bagaimana bisa dia mengatakan hal seperti itu? Seperti bukan Luffy saja!

Saat aku melihatnya, wajahnya sangat shock. Ia masih memegangi pipi kirinya yang panas itu. Ia memandangiku dan sepertinya kehabisan kata-kata. "Nami..?"

"KAU!" Aku mengangkat telunjukku menunjuk wajahnya. "Ada apa denganmu ini Luffy?! Hanya karena sebuah mimpi kau jadi sangat lemah seperti ini? Luffy yang kukenal tidak seperti ini!"

Aku menarik napas dengan berat dan air mataku mulai menetes melewati kedua pipiku, "Luffy yang kukenal adalah orang yang selalu riang. Meskipun di keadaan segenting apapun, kau masih bisa bercanda dan melakukan hal konyol. Luffy yang kukenal adalah orang yang sangat kuat dan pantang menyerah…"

Ia terdiam melihatku menangis, sedangkan aku mulai terisak, "Aku tahu rasa sakitnya Luffy… Rasa sakit ketika seseorang yang sangat kau sayangi, salah seorang yang sudah kau anggap keluarga sendiri yang meskipun nyatanya kau tidak sedarah, tewas di bunuh oleh seseorang di depan matamu sendiri. Aku tahu Luffy, hiks.. Aku tahu rasa sakitnya!"

Dia masih terdiam dengan poni hitam yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Aku mulai merasakan air mataku semakin deras. Rasa yang sudah lama kupendam ini keluar lagi. Aku memukul-mukul dengan pelan dadaku yang kurasa sesak, "Sesak Luffy rasanya… sesak hiks.. Aku juga pernah merasakannya.. Saat Bellemerre meninggal di tembak oleh Arlong, hiks aku merasa sebagian dari tubuhku ada yang menghilang. Ia tetap tersenyum meski di akhir waktunya tiba… Bukankah itu sama saat Ace meninggalkanmu? Meninggalkan kita semua?"

Aku mengusap air mata yang tidak berhenti mengalir ini, "Kau tidak sendiri Luffy! Memang mimpi itu pasti akan datang menghantuimu. Aku saja yang sudah 10 tahun kehilangan Bellemerre, masih mendapat mimpi buruk itu Luffy… Tapi… Tapi…"

Aku beranikan diri menatapnya dengan air mataku yang masih membasahi pipiku. Rona merah dipipiku tidak bisa hilang karena emosi yang kurasakan. Kedua tanganku yang berada di depan dadaku gemetar dengan hebat. Aku duduk dengan bertopang pada kedua lututku yang bergetar. Aku ingin menyelesaikan kalimatku. "Tapi…. Hiks… Kau masih memiliki kami, Nakamamu! Kau masih punya teman-teman yang bisa kau andalkan. Kau juga.. Masih memilikiku yang akan selalu di sampingmu Luffy!"

Saat itu aku sesaat melihat mata Luffy membesar. Ia jadi terlihat kaget, tapi kemudian aku merasakan kehangatan tiba-tiba menyelimuti tubuhku yang gemetar ini. Iya, kehangatan itu berasal dari tubuh Luffy yang sekarang memelukku dengan erat. Aku bisa merasakan badannya yang juga sedikit gemetar.

Untuk sesaat, aku membenamkan diriku dalam dekapannya. Membiarkan air mataku mengalir dengan derasnya di dadanya yang bidang. Sementara itu ia semakin mempererat kedua tangannya, dimana tangan yang kanan di pinggulku, sementara yang lain berada di punggungku. Untuk saat itu, aku merasa sangat nyaman berada di dekapannya.

Rasanya sama seperti saat aku sakit, dan Luffy menggendongku untuk menemui Dokter Kureha. Rasanya hangat dan nyaman. Aku juga bisa merasakan hembusan napasnya yang hangat di samping telingaku. Hei, tunggu! Kenapa posisinya jadi seperti ini?!

"Ah, Luffy.." saat aku hendak melonggarkan pelukannya dan melihat sedikit ke samping kiriku di mana kepalanya bersandar di bahu kananku, aku melihat air mata mengalir dari pipinya. Luffy menangis. Iya… Sangat jelas sekali.

Aku menarik napas dan memperat pelukannya dengan melingkarkan kedua tanganku di lehernya. Aku bernapas pelan dan akhirnya berkata, "Kurasa mungkin semua orang mencoba menjadi tegar saat di depan semuanya. Tapi sebenarnya setiap orang memiliki sisi rapuh. Aku dan kau pun sama, Luffy… Semua orang punya saatnya dimana ia membuka semua perasaannya pada seseorang. Menangis itu adalah pilihan terakhir untuk meluapkan segalanya."

Luffy masih terdiam dan memperat pelukannya, membuat badanku semakin dekat dengan badannya. Selimut yang awalnya kupakai jatuh ke atas rerumputan. Ya ampun, aku merasa terlalu malu untuk hal seperti ini! Untung saja semua orang sedang tidur sekarang, jadi tidak ada yang menyadarinya.

Yang membuatku lebih malu lagi ketika aku merasa wajahnya benar-benar dibenamkan di pundakku yang sedikit terbuka itu. Aku bisa merasakan hembusan napasnya yang hangat dan tidak teratur. Aku mencoba membuang semua pikiran anehku dan saat aku ingin memecahkan keheningan ini, Luffy jadi angkat bicara.

"Nami… Maaf.." Lho? Kenapa dia meminta maaf? Aku jadi bingung.

"Kenapa Luffy?"

"Aku, sudah banyak membuatmu sedih seperti ini. Padahal aku sudah berjanji pada paman kincir angin itu untuk tidak membuatmu menangis, tapi aku sendiri yang memecahkan janji itu… Maaf Nami.."

Aku tidak tahu kalau ternyata Luffy pernah membuat janji dengan Gen… Apalagi janjinya tentang aku… entah kenapa, rasanya senang juga… Dan Luffy masih mengingat janji itu sampai sekarang? Hmm… Ternyata Luffy punya ingatan yang baik juga ya?

"Aku juga, minta maaf padamu Luffy…" perkataanku ini membuatnya sendikit mengendorkan pelukannya.

"Kenapa?"

"Selama ini, aku terlalu sering memukulmu, menendangmu, mengejekmu… Padahal aku selalu saja meminta batuan darimu. Aku merasa tidak pantas jadinya.. Aku juga, tidak bisa ada di sampingmu saat kau kehilangan Ace…." Setelah aku mengucapkan nama almarhum kakak Luffy itu, dia kembali mempererat tangannya di punggungku.

"Meskipun saat pertama kali aku melihat Ace di Arabasta, aku bisa langsung melihat keakraban kalian, meski sudah terpisah jarak begitu jauh... Kalian mengingatkanku akan Nojiko dan aku dulu. Sangat menyenangkan bisa mencurahkan isi hati kita pada mereka yang kita anggap sebagai kakak, meskipun tidak sedarah…"

"Iya, aku mengerti akan hal itu." kata Luffy pelan, "Saat itu aku merasa ada yang menikam jantungku hingga terasa berhenti sesaat. Air mataku tidak bisa terbendung lagi saat Ace benar-benar pergi untuk selamanya. Rasanya begitu menyakitkan kehilangan orang yang sangat dekat dengan kita… Sabo… dan sekarang Ace… mereka adalah orang yang sangat dekat denganku, tapi mereka menghilang dengan sangat cepat, Nami…"

Aku menghela napas pelan dan tangan kananku dengan pelan menusap rambut ravennya. Rambutnya begitu halus. Aku mencoba membuatnya nyaman. Topi jeraminya dibiarkan tetap di leher Luffy.

"Hidup itu ada awal, dan ada akhir. Ada pertemuan, juga ada perpisahan. Juga ada senang dan sedih. Semua kenangan itu hanya bisa kau ukir di memori ingatanmu. Kurasa, melangkah terus ke depan membuat kita menjadi lebih baik. Tidak perlu takut untuk merasa sedih, karena semuanya itu hanya sementara Luffy… selama kau bisa tersenyum, kenapa tidak?"

Yah, dengan selesainya kalimatku tersebut, aku melonggarkan pelukanku, begitu juga Luffy. Aku tersenyum padanya dan ia menyenderkan dahinya di dahiku sambil tersenyum dengan cengiran khasnya Luffy.

Hhh… Aku bisa merasakan hembusan napasnya yang hangat menerpa wajahku. Rasanya begitu dekat hingga hidungnya menyentuh hidungku. Luffy tetap tidak bergerak dari posisinya dan hanya terdiam menikmati saat-saat yang langka ini.

Ya, sangat langka bahkan. Kurasa memang saat ini Luffy terlihat sangat diluar karakter yang biasanya. Tapi kurasa hal itu wajar-wajar saja jika permasalahannya seperti ini. Kehilangan orang sangat kita sayangi itu, rasanya begitu menyakitkan. Yang biasanya kau bisa melihat senyum dan tawanya, tiba-tiba esoknya hal tersebut sudah tidak bisa lagi kau temukan dalam orang lain. Menyedihkan bukan?

Yah, seperti kaptenku yang satu ini. Laki-laki itu jarang sekali menangis bukan? Mereka biasanya selalu berusaha tegar, apalagi di depan perempuan. Tapi, Luffy tidak seperti itu. Ia bisa dengan cepat membuka semua hal yang dia rasakan pada setiap orang, meskipun orang itu baru dikenalnya. Hihihi, mungkin itulah kelebihan dari Luffy.

Saat aku membuka mataku perlahan, aku bisa melihat wajahnya yang sekarang sangat dekat denganku. Pipiku rasanya sangat panas. Aku ingin sekali rasanya menjauh, tapi di sisiku yang lain, aku juga menginginkannya. Oh Tuhan, ini begitu memalukan untuk kurasakan.

Aku kembali memejamkan mataku dengan erat. Tapi aku kembali membukanya saat Luffy menanyakan hal yang membuatku jantungan, "Nami, menurutmu cinta itu seperti apa?"

Yak, rasanya kepalaku sudah mau meledak mendengar pertanyaannya! Mana dia menanyakannya pas disituasi seperti ini lagi! Aku berusaha untuk tidak memandang matanya saat ini, "Eum… Menurutku, cinta itu bisa diartikan kedalam banyak hal… Tapi orang-orang pasti berpikir kalau cinta itu adalah rasa suka antara satu orang dengan orang lainnya."

"Kalau begitu apa bedanya dengan rasa suka?"

Tunggu, kenapa topik pembicaraannya jadi berubah seperti ini?!

"Lalu, apa bedanya lagi dengan rasa sayang? Kau bilang, 'Sangat menyakitkan jika orang yang kita sayangi meninggal di depan mata kita' Apakah suka, sayang, dan cinta itu sama Nami?"

Sejak kapan Luffy jadi orang yang banyak tanya seperti ini?! Apalagi pertanyaannya seperti ini! OH MY ODA! Aku harus menjawab apa?

Sejenak aku diam memikirkan hal yang emotionalist ini. Sangat susah bagiku untuk merangkai kata-kata. Aku saja tidak pernah terpikirkan akan hal ini sebelumnya!

"Nami?" Luffy sepertinya sangat menunggu jawabanku. Egh! Baiklah, akan aku jawab sekarang!

"Menurutku, rasa suka, sayang, dan cinta itu sangat berbeda.. mungkin kamu bisa mengatakan kalau suka, sayang, dan cinta itu adalah sebuah tingkatan. Jika kau menemui seseorang, kau harus bisa menyukainya tersebih dahulu. Suka itu menurutku hanya sebuah perasaan singkat yang menandakan kalau kita tertarik akan sesuatu hal. Seperti kau yang suka makan daging, karena bagimu itu enak. Atau suka terhadap seseorang, karena kalian mempunyai pemikiran yang sama."

Luffy diam memperhatikanku dengan tetap pada posisi kami sebelumnya. Aku tidak sanggup menatap matanya, jadi aku hanya menutup kedua mataku. Aku menarik napas untuk memulai kalimat berikutnya, "Setelah suka, kau mungkin jadi menyayangi sesuatu tersebut. Misalnya kamu punya seseorang yang kamu sayangi, kau sangat ingin dekat dengannya, melindunginya , juga tertawa dan menangis bersamanya. Tapi meskipun begitu, sebesar apapun rasa sayangmu, kau tetap tidak akan bisa memilikinya karena perasaanmu hanya sebatas sayang. Rasa sayang masih membuatmu ragu untuk memperlihatkan siapa dirimu sebenarnya karena kau sayang dan tidak ingin melukainya…"

Berikutnya yang paling susah! "Sedangkan cinta… adalah perasaan yang muncul di dalam hati kecilmu ketika kamu dekat dengan seseorang, kamu merasa suka, lambat laun menjadi sayang padanya, dan ketika waktu semakin berjalan, kamu ingin ia selalu bersamamu. Tidak ingin dia terluka, ataupun jika yang kau punya orang yang kau cintai, kau tidak ingin dia dekat dengan laki-laki lain selain kamu. Kau merasakan adanya hal yang aneh setiap berada di dekatnya. Kau ingin untuk selalu berada di sampingmu, baik itu kamu yang sedang sedih atau gembira. Kamu mau menghabiskan waktumu hanya untuk menghiburnya, hanya untuk menjaganya dan membuatnya nyaman… setiap di dekatnya, kau merasa jantungmu berdenyut lebih kencang. Dan yang terpenting, cinta itu saling memiliki. Berbeda dengan rasa suka dan sayang yang tidak bisa untuk saling memiliki…"

Yei! Akhirnya aku bisa mengatakan semuanya! Bagus Nami! Nah Luffy, kau ingin bertanya apa lagi? Aku sedang semangat dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaamu.

"Kalau begitu Nami…"

"Ya?"

"Perasaan apa yang kau punya untukku Nami? Suka? Sayang? Atau cinta?"

JLEB! Pertanyaannya langsung menusuk ke ulu hatiku yang paling dalam. Oke, sekarang aku tidak berminat lagi dengan pertanyaanmu Luffy… Oh God.. Apakah aku harus benar-benar menjawabnya?

"Nami?"

"Ah.. aku…" Aku berpikir sebentar dan akhirnya justru berbalik tanya padanya, "Kau sendiri, perasaan apa yang kau punya untukku?"

Luffy berhenti memandang ke arahku dan malah melihat ke arah lain. "Aku juga awalnya tidak tahu Nami.. Makanya aku bertanya padamu… sejak tadi selalu berkata tentang orang yang disayangi, jadi bagaimana kalau orang yang kamu sukai atau cintai? Kata-kata itu terdengar sama semua di kepalaku. Tapi sejak mendengar penjelasanmu, aku jadi mulai berpikir kembali."

Aku masih tetap memandang Luffy yang pipinya mulai memerah, "Apalagi Hancock sering mengatakan hal-hal seperti 'maukah kau menikah denganku?' sedangkan kata Rayleigh, orang yang menikah itu harus saling mencintai… Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan semua itu dan.."

"Dan?"

"Dan ketika aku mendengar kata menikah, aku selalu teringat denganmu Nami…" Ya, kata-kat ini sudah sanggup membuat pipiku lebih merah dari sebelumnya. Luffy benar-benar to the point kalau berbicara.

"Aku jadi ingin tahu apa yang aku rasakan sebenarnya jika berada di dekatmu"

"Memangnya apa yang kau rasakan, Luffy?" tanyaku sedikit ragu.

"Aku merasa selalu nyaman di dekatmu, rasanya sangat hangat. Aku tidak suka melihat kau yang menangis, ataupun kau yang terluka. Rasanya sangat menyenangkan saat berada di dekatmu. Tapi ketika kau tidak ada atau kau sedang pergi, aku merasa ada yang sepi. Ada yang berbeda dari hari-hariku yang biasanya selalu kau pukul. Hal itu jauh lebih terasa saat waktu 2 tahun berlalu."

"Luffy…"

"Aku sangat senang ketika bertemu dengan kalian semua dan ketika tidak ada diantara kalian yang jauh berbeda sikapnya. Saat didekatmu, aku bisa merasakan banyak hal. Terkadang aku senang, sedih, takut, gembira, penasaran, marah, saling berantam, semua itu bisa aku rasakan hanya dari kamu, Nami."

"Luffy? Apa kau serius?" aku mencoba meyakinkannya.

Luffy mengangguk pelan, "Iya… rasanya sangat berbeda ketika aku bersamamu, dengan bersama orang lain. Dan kau bilang, cinta itu saling memiliki… Aku… Ingin memilikimu untuk selalu di sampingku, itu tidak salah kan Nami?"

"Ah… soal itu…" sepertinya Luffy memang benar-benar serius. Aku belum pernah berhadapan dengan hal yang seperti ini seumur hidupku! Dan kenapa Luffy bicaranya begitu polos? Ukh, dia memang selau begini. Apalagi tidak hanya jantungku yang berdenyut kencang, aku juga merasakan jantung Luffy berdenyut dengan kencang.

Aku juga punya banyak alasan mengapa aku seperti ini pada Luffy. Tidak apa-apa kan jika aku mengucapkannya padanya? "Aku juga… merasakan hal yang sama seperti itu Luffy. Terkadang, kau terlihat sangat dewasa hingga membuat semua orang kaget, tapi terkadang kau bersikap seperti anak kecil. Aku tidak mengerti dengan sikapmu yang terlalu easy going tersebut. Aku memukulmu, karena aku ingin lebih dekat lagi denganmu. Aku sangat khawatir denganmu. Kau menerima beban yang sangat besar sebagai seorang kapten… karena itu, aku sangat ingin membantumu sebagai seorang navigator.."

Mungkinkah kalau hal yang kurasakan untuk Luffy ini adalah cinta? Orang bilang, cinta itu selalu tidak jelas. Ya, dan aku merasakannya sekarang. Tapi, aku begitu menginginkan Luffy untuk selalu di sampingku. Aku ingin merasakan napasnya yang hangat ini di sampingku. Apakah aku boleh mengatakannya sekarang?

"Luffy…"

"Aku mencintaimu…"

"Eh? Kenapa?" ake sedikit kaget dengan kata-katanya barusan, belum pernah aku mendengar Luffy mengatakannya!

"Lho? Memangnya tidak boleh ya?" ia kembali memasang wajah polosnya. Ukh, khas Luffy banget.

"Kau memang selalu saja mengatakan semua hal yang ada di pikiranmu dengan to the point ya. Hihihi, hal inilah yang selalu membuatku jadi berpikir, kalau aku juga mencintaimu, Luffy.."

"He? Benarkah Nami?"

Aku mengangguk pelan dengan senyum yang paling manis yang kubuat. Aku bisa melihat ekspresinya yang sepertinya ingin meluapkan sesuatu. Oh, gawat kalau Luffy melakukannya! Aku sudah tidak bisa berpikir lagi bagaimana cara menghentikannya!

"Y-hmph!" saat itu, pikiranku benar-benar rasanya sudah melayang entah dimana sampai aku bisa melakukan ini pada Luffy! Ya, menciumnya!

Aku bisa melihat wajah Luffy yang kaget dan matanya yang membelalak. Tapi selama ciuman itu berlangsung, Luffy perlahan menutup kedua matanya dan justru lebih memperdalamnya dengan mengeratkan pegangannya di punggungku. Sementara tanganku sekarang menemui rambutnya yang terasa ringan itu.

Baru kali ini aku ciuman. Rasanya sangat hangat dan basah. Tapi aku bisa sangat menikmatinya. Tidak disangka ternyata Luffy sangat lembut dalam berciuman. Apa ini juga ciuman pertamanya?

Saat itu, Luffy yang tadinya berdiri dengan lututnya perlahan duduk di rerumputan itu. Hal ini membuatku ikut terdorong karena pelukannya dan membuatku duduk di pahanya! Ini sangat memalukan bagiku!

Dan Luffy begitu lembut dalam mencium ternyata! Aku merasakan seperti tubuhku menerima gelombang kejutan yang sangat menggelitik. Tapi aku menyukai perasaan ini. Oh Tuhan… Aku benar-benar melakukan hal ini dengan kaptenku sendiri… Tapi meski begitu, aku tidak menyesal merasakannya.

Hingga beberapa saat, kami tetap seperti ini hingga aku melepaskannya karena ingin meraih oksigen yang hilang. Aku bisa melihat wajahnya yang sama merahnya denganku. Kami sama-sama kehilangan kata-kata dan hanya memandang satu sama lain.

"Shishishishi!" tentu saja tawa Luffy memecahkan keheningan.

"K-kenapa tiba-tiba tertawa Luffy?" aku masih ingin menormalkan napasku yang serasa habis ini.

"Aku senang, ternyata Nami memiliki perasaan yang sama sepertiku, shishishi!"

Aku hanya diam sambil mencoba menghilangkan rona merah yang sudah menjalar di pipiku ini. Lalu aku tersenyum padanya, "Iya… Dan aku tahu kalau kau pasti tadi kegirangan dan ingin berteriak kan?"

"He? Bagaimana kau tahu?" tanyanya bingung.

Aku hanya tersenyum dengan menahan ketawaku, "Tentu saja aku tahu. Seperti biasa, Luffy selalu mudah untuk dibaca."

"Shishishi, kalau begitu, aku boleh meminta yang tadi lagi?"

"Yang tadi yang mana?" kali ini aku yang bingung dibuat Luffy.

"Yang tadi lho. Pas kamu menghentikanku berteriak. Aku ingin lagi Nami." Kali ini dia memintanya dengan puppy eyes lagi! Dan yang dia maksud?

"Maksudmu ciuman?" dan pertanyannku dijawab dengan anggukan. Dasar Luffy, dia selalu seperti ini, hihi… tapi menurutku itu saja sudah cukup untuk membuatku bisa mengatakan kalau perasaanku untuknya bukan suka atau sayang, tapi cinta.

Aku mendekatkan kembali bibirku dengan bibirnya. Saling merasakan kehangatan masing-masing. Napasnya benar-benar membuatku hidup. Baunya penuh dengan petualangan. Aku benar-benar mencintai orang ini ya Tuhan..

Malam berbintang itu, kami saling bercerita tentang semua hal yang pernah kami lalui. Saling berbagi perasaan yang selama ini terkubur di hati masing-masing. Aku senang, bisa mengetahui lebih banyak perasaan Luffy, dan aku masih ingin tahu labih banyak lagi.

.

**The End~~~**

.

Akhirnya fic yang awalnya kusangka pendek ini bisa jadi panjang seperti ini! Aku sangat senang deh! Tapi entah kenapa aku masih menahan rasa luapannya… awuu bagaimana menjelaskannya ya? Yah, pokoknya seperti itu deh, hehe *Gak jelas*

Fic ini terobosan baru dalam hidupku, karena selama ini aku lebih suka menulis cerita berbau adventure… Tapi kali ini sangat berbeda. Makanya aku jadi sedikiit susah mengungkapkan perasaannya. Gomenne…

Juga karena kita menyambut hari kemenangan kita pada bulan Ramadhan yang suci ini, Neyta bersama-sama semua tokoh yang Neyta buat mengucapkan, "Ja'alanallaahu Minal 'Aidin wal Faizin ^^" Semoga Allah menjadikan kita orang-orang yang kembali dan orang-orang yang menang. Aamiin ^^

Mohon Maaf Lahir dan Batin ^^


End file.
